A Dancer's Dream
by ShortStuff24
Summary: Claire Farron, a professional dancer in the making, has her perfect little world turned upside down when a certain Pulsian comes up to Cocoon with her sister who dreams of becoming a dancer. Its hard to get into her mother's dance academy, especially for her. This is Claire Farron. Lighting Farron is a whole lot different that Claire Farron though, but how? Fang/Lightning
1. Chapter I

This is an AU. I really hope you enjoy it. I, sadly, don't own Final Fantasy. Square Enix does.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Claire stretched like she did every afternoon. She smiled over at Hope who was doing the same thing.<p>

"What do you want to practice first," she asked turning her head.

"Whatever your mom wants us to practice," he replied.

Claire nodded as the two stood up and sat at the bench near the far wall off the dance floor.

"Do you think the competition this weekend will be hard," Hope asked when they sat down.

"Mom said it would be difficult this year, but don't worry we'll do great," Claire smiled.

Before Hope could respond the doors swung open to reveal a woman in her mid thirties with rose curly hair tied in a pony tail and bright blue eyes. Two girls followed behind her. One was a small girl probably the same age as Claire's little sister, fourteen, with vibrant red hair and innocent green eyes. Her hair was pulled up into two very curly pig tails. The other one was tall and looked like she was seventeen like Claire. She had brown hair that looked slightly red at the tips. She had a braid peeking out behind her left ear and a beauty mark underneath her right eye. Her eyes were an electric green. They both were dressed weirdly. The taller one was dressed in a blue dress of sorts that seemed somewhat wrapped around her; under it she had just a black halter like shirt. Strapped to the side of her waist was what looked like a fur pelt. She had tan leather open-toed sandals on. The shorter one was in a pink halter top, and ombré orange and yellow skirt that was attached to the shirt by a string of beads and had a fur pelt around her waist. She also had beige boots.

"This is our main dance room. This is where I do all of the try out evaluations and most of our group dances. The dancers are also allowed to practice in here," Claire's mother explained as she smiled at her eldest daughter.

"Good you're here. Have you seen your sister? I was hoping she could help me," her mom asked.

Claire stood up and walked over to her mother, "she's in the next room practicing her contemporary number with Eli. Who's this?"

"Claire I would like you to meet Oerba Yun Fang and her little sister Oerba Dia Vanille. Vanille here wants to be a dancer. I was hoping maybe Serah could help put something together before try outs next week," she smiled.

"Oh," Claire nodded, "so you want to be a dancer."

Vanille nodded excitedly, "oh yes. I've always wanted to since I was little."

Claire arched an eyebrow, "you're from Pulse?"

"_Gran_ Pulse," Fang corrected, "and yeah got a problem with it?"

Claire just smirked, "nope."

Fang looked the girl up and down. She was in a brown zipped turtle neck half shirt and black spandex shorts. Her hair was a rose color that was pretty frayed looking in the bangs and curly everywhere else. She had pale blue eyes. She constantly flicked her bangs out of her right eye and pulled the rest of her hair over her left shoulder. She didn't have shoes on but had these weird looking things that stopped mid-foot and was between her big toe and the rest.

"Look Vanille has never danced in her life but she's a damn fast learner, yeah?"

Claire cocked her head to the side, "okay well how about we show her just how hard it is to get in this dance company and see if she wants to try out. If she does I'll go get Serah."

Fang and Claire were toe and toe now, "okay."

Claire spun on her heals, "take a seat. Hope we're doing 'Lemme See'."

Fang watched as Claire pulled off the weird things and tie on a pair of boots that reached mid-calf. She reached for a long skirt that only covered up her left leg and tied it on. She watched the boy named Hope place a chair in the middle of the floor and hand Claire what looked like a shopping bag. Mrs. Farron walked over to a cabinet type thing that had a bunch of buttons and devices on it. She pressed a few buttons as music started playing through unseen speakers. It was a slow yet contagious beat and Claire and Hope started to dance. Fang watched in awe as the girl danced around the room. She never once tripped over her feet or ran into the chair. In fact Fang thought the chair bit was her favorite part of the whole dance. Claire seemed to have this way of captivating you whenever she danced and boy was Fang captivated. Fang was very excited for some reason to see what would come out of the bag only to be let down to see it was a simple white laced scarf. (The dance I referenced this from: watch?v=26NcmQyYk0Q )

Claire looked over at her mother, "what do I need to fix?"

Her mother tapped her chin, "well for starters your feet were apart in the first half of the dance where they didn't need to be apart. Your chair number could be a little more flawless but instead it was choppy. Hope get in position where you spin her in the chair."

Hope did as he was told as Claire sat in the chair. For the next few minutes Claire and Hope practiced that one segment before her mother was critiquing other things and making them practice it over and over again. By the time they were allowed to stop both were sweating and panting. Claire walked over and sat in front of Fang and chugged half a bottle of water before lying on the floor spread out.

"Why is it so hot in here," she whined.

Her mother laughed, "Your father has got to call and get the air fixed again."

Claire groaned, "That's the third time in two months."

Hope sat down beside Claire panting, "It's always hotter after we dance."

Claire sat up and glared at him, "you're kidding?"

Hope shook his head and nudged her with his shoulder.

Claire turned her attention to Fang and Vanille, "so what do you think Vanille? Think you could handle it?"

Vanille looked worried for a moment before smiling, "there's nothing I can do but try, right?"

Claire nodded her head, "that's all anyone asks of you. Come on I'll show you to Serah."

"Here Claire I'll do it," Hope stood up quickly.

Claire arched a brow, "Okay?"

Hope helped Vanille up before exiting the room with Claire's mother in tow.

Claire looked at Fang, "what did you think?"

"You're very talented, yeah? How long have ya been dancin'," Fang asked as she sat down next to her.

"Let's see I've been dancing in the company for fourteen years and competitively for ten years," Claire answered.

She laughed at Fangs face, which was one of shock. She liked the Pulsian.

"That's a long time. Do you think Vanille will be good?"

Claire watched Fang's face go from shocked to worried, "you said she's a fast learner so why not. Is she flexible?"

"I guess she is, yeah. She's been wanting to do this since she was a kid. This is the only chance she's got."

Claire nodded. The two sat in comfortable silence. Claire stole side glances at the girl beside her. She looked so exotic and her accent was so sultry. Claire blushed and looked away. Her sexuality had always been an issue for her. Sure she thought some guys were cute heck she even dated one when she was in high school but she never got those feelings that everyone described. She was never attracted to guys. She talked to her mom about all of this when she was fifteen and her mom did a good job of explaining it to her and that it was okay for her to feel that way. She still felt like a fish out of water because of it.

"Something on ya mind, Sunshine," Fang asked.

Claire jumped as she was roughly pulled out of her thoughts, "no. Wait, Sunshine?"

"Yeah. You like it love? You're like this huge ray of sunshine when you dance. I have this thing for nicknames by the way," Fang explained with a smile.

Claire blushed but smiled back, "thanks I guess. Well if I get a nickname you get one to, right Snaggletooth?"

Fang frowned, "Snaggletooth?"

"Yeah because one of your teeth overlaps the other one in the front," Claire laughed.

Fang furrowed her brows and pouted, "Not my fault."

Claire started to laugh harder, "aw little pouty baby."

Fang started to laugh with her before they were lying on the floor clutching their sides. Once they died down to little giggles here and there they looked at each other.

Claire stared at her, "what's Pulse like?"

"_Gran _Pulse. It's beautiful and real, not like all this fake stuff in Cocoon. Animals roam free and its green fields for miles. Down there on Gran Pulse you're free like ya wouldn't believe, Sunshine," Fang explained getting lost in some memory that Claire couldn't see.

"The sanctum always said it was dangerous and inhabited."

Fang looked up at the glass ceiling at the ground of Gran Pulse, "it's dangerous but not inhabited. There's tons of lil' villages. It's so strange to see Gran Pulse as a sky, yeah?"

Claire shook her head, "not for us. It's always been like that for us."

Claire watched as Fang stared at the ceiling. They laid like that for the better part of an hour. It was strange to Claire. It was like she knew Fang, like they had met before.

"Do you know where a seventeen year old could get a job," Fang spoke up finally.

"Why do you need a job? Aren't you here with your parents?"

Fang sat up sighing and running a hand through her messy hair, "no, their back on Gran Pulse. I only have six months to prove I can take care of 'Nille up here and I'm running out of money pretty quick. We've been staying at this Motel down the street and if 'Nille wants to dance I would have to pay for that to, yeah?"

Claire sat up with her and looked worried, "how much gil do you have?"

"Maybe twenty thousand at the most, not nearly enough to pay for this and the motel," Fang sighed again.

"Hold on okay," Claire said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

She searched the dance studio until she found her mother, "hey mom can I speak with you please?"

Her mother looked up, "of course, Claire. What is it?"

"Well how much exactly is it to dance here?"

Her mother looked at her perplexed, "well standing fees are around five hundred plus getting all the shoes you need which each cost around fifty to a hundred then the thousand for each class you take. You then have to add in how much each costume would be and those can be expensive then travels for competitions and the entry fee. If you were doing all of that like you are it would be around thirteen thousand. Why the sudden interest Claire?"

"Well Fang and Vanille are living in a motel by themselves and only have maybe twenty thousand Gil to their name so Vanille wouldn't be able to dance here," Claire explained.

She watched her mother's heart break on her face. She had always been one to help children in need.

"Well let's see if I can talk to your father about something. Are you guys still in the main room?"

Claire nodded, "yeah we were talking."

"Okay. I'll call your father and see what we can do. I'll come talk to you in a moment."

Her mother shooed her off and she went back to hang out with Fang. Fang looked at her curiously when Claire returned with a smile on her face.

"What's with the grin Sunshine," Fang asked.

"You'll see. My mother will be in here in a few minutes with a solution to your problems," Claire explained.

"No, Claire I can't take anything from you and your family. You barely know us," Fang said before Claire just waved her off.

"It's just what my mother does. She can't stand to see kids struggling."

Fang just stared at her before wrapping her arms around Claire's shorter form and sighing, "thank you, Sunshine."

Claire hugged back, "don't thank me, thank my mother."

As they pulled apart Claire's mother walked in, "Fang I just want to talk to you. Claire explained your situation and I've talked to my husband about this. First were going to let your sister dance her on full scholarship if she gets in. Does she go to school?"

Fang nodded while she listened to Mrs. Farron continue, "Good. She'll have to keep up her grades to stay on full scholarship and it'll put her on the fast track through school."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"It means she'll finish school early like I did. I finished high school at fifteen," Claire interjected.

Mrs. Farron nodded, "exactly that. Now for your living arrangements you two will have your own bedroom at our house. It's big enough."

Fang shook her head, "we don't want to intrude really we can stay at the motel. I can get a job; the scholarship is more than enough help, yeah?"

"Nonsense. Our home is big enough for three families to fit and then some, what's two more children," Mrs. Farron smiled.

Fang considered it for a moment before nodding, "thank you so much, you to, Sunshine."

Claire smiled as her mother hugged the both of them before leaving.

"You'll love the house. It's huge," Claire said.

Fang walked over and kissed Claire on the cheek, "you're something else, Sunshine. Thank you."

Fang left the room to find Vanille leaving a shocked Claire blushing and holding her cheek. This was going to be interesting.

Well that was fun to write! Hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Ciao~

-ShortStuff24


	2. Chapter II

Hiya! Here, I gift you with Chapter two! I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Claire, Serah are you ready to go," Mrs. Farron called out.<p>

Claire picked up her dance bag and locked the main room before appearing beside her sister, "ready."

Mrs. Farron smiled, "alright let's go."

Claire and Serah followed their mother outside to where Fang and Vanille were waiting. Claire smiled at her new friend who smiled back at her.

"Do we need to go to the motel?"

Fang looked at Claire's mother and nodded, "if it's not too much trouble."

Her mother just waved her off, "none at all. Is it the one right down the road?"

"Thank you so much for everything you're doing for us Mrs. Farron," Vanille chimed in.

Mrs. Farron just laughed, "Please don't call me that I'm only thirty six. I'm not that old. Feel free to call me Avery."

"So whatcha wanna do when we get home Vanille," Serah asked her new, bubbly friend.

"Serah," Avery snapped, "language please."

"Sorry momma," Serah looked down.

Avery sighed and bent down to her youngest daughter's height, "its fine darling but remember what your father and I have told you about talking like that. You want to sound like a sophisticated young lady, okay?"

Serah smiled and hugged her mother, "yes ma'am."

Fang, who was watching, cocked a brow at Claire. Claire just laughed and shook her head.

"I'll tell you later," she mouthed to the curious look that Fang was giving her.

Avery stood up and led the group to her car. Once they all piled in with Serah sitting up front with her mother and Claire between Vanille and Fang they headed towards the motel. Through the whole ride Fang asked questions that she had about Cocoon and Claire answered most and some with the help of her mother.

"It's just real different from home, ya know?"

Claire laughed, "No I don't know actually. I've never really been to Pulse so I wouldn't know. The closest I ever been to feeling the way you feel is when I go to competitions and my parents can't join."

"_Gran_ Pulse," Fang corrected.

"_Gran Pulse,_" Claire mocked.

Avery shot her a look in the rearview mirror, "Claire, mockery."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again," Claire apologized.

"Thank you," Avery said looking back at the road.

Fang was perplexed. Why did the two sisters get in trouble for normal things like talking? She shook her head. She would never truly understand Cocoonians. Before she knew it she was descending the stairs of the motel with two small bags.

"That's all you two have," Avery asked with a worried look.

Fang shrugged, "uh yes ma'am. We didn't really have the time to pack a lot. We have two sets of clothes each and a few other things; the essentials."

Claire leaned over and whispered in Fang's ear, "You shouldn't have mentioned the clothes."

Avery looked at Vanille then to Fang, "does Vanille have any dance clothes or school clothes?"

Fang rubbed the back of her neck, "um no not really. I can buy some."

"Oh nonsense. Tomorrow I have the day off we'll take the two of you shopping for some extra clothes. We also need to get Vanille some proper dance attire as well as shoes. Claire you can come with us," Avery smiled.

Claire groaned. The one thing she hated more than anything was shopping. She found it extremely boring.

"Claire Farron," her mother called out strictly.

"Yes ma'am," Claire responded.

With the end of the discussion and no argument from Fang because of the look on Avery's face they set off to their new home. It wasn't a long drive but it wasn't a short one either. Soon Fang's eyes were nearly popping out of her head.

"This is your house," She whispered to Claire.

Claire laughed, "Welcome to Farron Manor. It's a bit much."

A bit much was an understatement in Fang's book. This place was huge. It had a gate for heaven's sake. When Avery said three families could fit inside the house she wasn't kidding. It was easily a three story house. On the ground floor it had a wraparound porch with a swing and chairs in the front. You could see that there was a garden in the back because of the path that led to it from the side of the house. There was a huge front yard with a cherry blossom tree that had a swing attached to it. If the outside looked this amazing Fang couldn't wait to see the inside.

"It's so beautiful," Vanille let out with a sigh.

Avery smiled at her, "Thank you. I grew up in this house and when my parents passed away they gave it to me and my brother. My brother didn't want it so I moved into it when I got married."

Once Avery parked the car next to another, they all piled out and Serah was the first to run into the house. Avery shook her head at her youngest daughter's antics.

"Always so excited to see her father," she laughed.

Claire laughed with her, "well he gives her everything mom so she probably wants to see what he brought back from his trip. Where did he go this time again?"

"Palumpolum," Avery answered.

Claire nodded and walked through the doors. Fang followed behind and looked around. When you entered the house there was a long hallway that looked like it split into three near the end. One led upstairs, one let to the kitchen, and the other led to the den and eventually the dining room. Fang followed Claire up the stairs that led to the second floor of the house.

"This is where my dad's office is. It's also where my parent's room, Serah's room, and soon to be either yours or Vanille's room. My room is on the third floor," Claire explained as she kept walking towards the next set of stairs.

"Isn't the next level an attic or something Sunshine," Fang questioned.

"Suppose to be. My mom's parents had it remodeled when they bought the house. It was my grandmother's art studio for a while, then it was my mom's music room and now it's my room."

Fang let out a sigh, "wow."

Claire opened the door to her room and stepped in with Fang following. Fang looked around the room. It was a whole floor of a room. In the center of the far wall sat her bed, which was a queen sized bed with poles that were attached. Around the poles Claire had white string lights. She had a large chest of drawers pushed against the right wall under the window. She had a desk beside it that was piled with papers and books neatly. The left of the room had a couch in the corner with a TV mounted on the wall. The rest was just open space. On the left wall you could see a plain door in the opposite corner and two French looking doors. Her walls were covered in paint. It looked like someone painted on them. It was fireworks, and cocoon on the outside as well as a painting of Gran Pulses grasslands.

"That door over there is the bathroom and those lead to my closet. You can just put your stuff on the couch," Claire said as she threw her stuff near her dresser and jumped on her bed.

Fang sat her stuff on the couch and walked around looking at the paintings, "what's with the scenery?"

Claire hummed and sat up, "oh that? That's what my grandma painted when it was her studio and we just never wanted to paint over it. It's too beautiful to."

Fang nodded, "did they go to Gran Pulse."

"My Granddad did once. He told my grandma all about it and she painted it."

Fang looked from the painting to Claire, "it looks just like it. Pretty cool Sunshine."

Fang walked around looking at all the random things Claire had in her room before her eyes settled on a weirdly shaped case in the corner, "what in the bloody hell is that thing?"

Claire raised a brow at her, "it's a Cello case. It's a string instrument. Never seen one before?"

Fang shook her head, "who plays it?"

"It was originally my moms. She put me through lessons when I was younger. I'm not as good as she is though," Claire explained.

Claire looked at the case then back at Fang before scooting over and patting the spot next to her. Fang took a seat after she slipped off her shoes.

"So I have a few questions," Fang stated once she was comfortable.

Claire pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them, "shoot."

"Okay. What's with your mom getting mad about you talking a certain way," Fang questioned.

Claire laughed, "If you haven't noticed the Farron's have money. We've been a part of the high society for a few generations. It's the way we were raised. We've had to go to social events since I was born and you have to act like a lady. That means sitting properly and talking properly. Serah's still learning. We also have to be able to speak fluent old Cocoonian. It's all that weird writing you see around."

Fang nodded, "okay. That sounds horrible. Next question; how did you graduate school early?"

"That's easy. To get a full scholarship for dancing you have to put in a lot of time and keep up your grades. Because you have so much time that you have to log you get on the fast track at school. All that means is your taking classes that are a lot harder that what your age group is taking. I graduated at fifteen and I've been logging in hours for dance ever since. That's all I do now. I thought about taking some college classes but I'd rather dance," Claire explained.

"Wow. Impressive Sunshine," Fang smiled.

Claire blushed, "thanks."

"So you said your mom played music. Was that her talent? How'd she get into dance?"

"Um," Claire scrunched her brows together, "she took an interest in music when she was young and she took a lot of classes for it. When she was ten she broke her arm so she couldn't play Cello after that because it hurt her arm. She was really upset and one day after school she heard music and followed it to a dance studio. Ever since then she's danced to keep in touch with music. She said it was just as powerful portraying music as it is playing it."

Fang looked impressed, "that's pretty powerful. What got you into dancing sunshine?"

Claire blushed, "I remember watching my mom and she said when I was three I started to copy her so she let me try out for her dance company. Everybody thinks I got in easy but she judged me harder than anyone else and I almost didn't make it in."

"She judges you harder because you're her daughter. That sounds tough," Fang stated laying down on the comfy bed.

Claire laid beside her, "it's a pain but I will do almost anything to keep dancing."

"Almost anything, huh? Like murder?"

Claire laughed, "I doubt I would kill anyone but you never know. You better watch out."

Fang laughed as she watched Claire yawn, "Tired Sunshine?"

"If you knew my rigorous schedule you would be tired to," Claire weakly smiled.

Fang yawned with her, "You're making me sleepy Sunshine."

Hearing no reply, Fang looked over to see Claire snuggling her pillow asleep. She laughed lightly and pulled the covers over her and went and crashed on the couch. Fang's last thought was of the pink haired dancer before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Ah! I'm so excited for the things I have planned for this story! Please R&amp;R!<p>

Ciao~

-ShortStuff24


	3. Chapter III

Well, here's chapter three guys. I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next few days were pretty tiring. Fang was given the option to take one of the guest rooms downstairs but ended up staying in Claire's room after Claire's offer. The day after they had gotten settle true to her word, Avery took them shopping. Vanille was very excited about this and Fang didn't care. She was glad that she didn't have to pay for the stuff because she was sure she would have run out of money. Claire looked bored and Fang thought it was funny.<p>

"Not one for shopping, Sunshine," Fang teased as she walked beside the shorter teen.

Claire rolled her eyes, "it's the most boring thing in existence. I could be logging in hours right now."

Fang laughed, "Is dancin' all you ever think about?"

Claire blushed, "well I mean mostly. It's my life."

"Don't you ever think about finding a boyfriend or something," Fang asked curiously.

"Um, no not really I mean," Claire looked down and blushed while she chewed on her lip, "I don't- I mean I don't really. Um."

Fang chuckled at the stammering girl, "spit it out, yeah?"

"Promise you won't be disgusted or anything," Claire looked at her worriedly.

Fang cocked a brow, "I promise."

Claire took a deep breath, "I don't like boys."

"So you don't want a boyfriend what about a girlfriend," Fang raised a brow at the girl.

Claire blushed, "no one really knows that I like girls. I mean my mom helped me through it when I questioned it and my immediate family knows but no one else does."

"Well I find it normal. Lots of girls don't like boys. I don't so I don't see the big deal," Fang confessed as they walked.

Claire looked at her surprised, "you're gay?"

"Yeah, can't you tell? I kinda flirt with you a lot, Sunshine," Fang laughed.

Claire blushed, "well I mean I thought but I wasn't sure."

Fang shook her head, "shoulda just asked Sunshine."

"You don't just ask someone their sexuality. It's rude," Claire scoffed.

They continued to walk and talk. They didn't really talk about anything in particular. Fang asked questions here and there, mostly about the city. Soon they were just walking in comfortable silence as they followed Avery and Vanille.

"So you've never had a girlfriend," Fang asked.

Claire jumped at the sudden voice of her companion, "no. I've had a boyfriend before. I'd assume it's kind of similar but different at the same time."

Fang nodded and kept quiet for a few moments before speaking up again, "have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No," Claire blushed.

Fang just hummed and Claire cast a side glance in her direction. Fang looked deep in thought.

"What about you," Claire asked.

Fang turned to her, "what about me?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend," Claire rephrased her question.

"Ah. I've had a few flings when I was younger but I've been a little busy," Fang evaded.

Claire nodded, "So does that mean you've kissed a girl."

Fang smiled, "that sorta comes with dating Sunshine."

Claire looked down and blushed, "right. Stupid question."

Fang quirked a brow at the younger female, "Claire?"

Claire just looked at Fang.

"Have you ever kissed anybody," Fang asked with a smile.

The girl just blushed which answered Fang's question and she started to laugh.

"It just never happened," Claire argued.

Fang continued to laugh, "You never had your first kiss? Really?"

Claire crossed her arms and huffed, "no."

Fang stopped laughing once she saw Claire's angered form, "hey Sunshine I was only teasing."

Claire ignored her and continued to walk in silence. This was the last thing Fang wanted to do.

"Hey sunshine," Fang tried but to no avail, "sunshine would you stop for a second."

Claire ignored her until finally Fang grabbed her arm and brought her to a stop.

Fang turned her around to face her, "hey would you look at me?"

Claire huffed and met Fang's eyes, "what?"

Fang winced at the harsh tone, "I'm sorry. I was just teasing I didn't know I hurt your feelings okay? Accept my apology, yeah?"

Claire stared at her hard for a few seconds before releasing her arms, "fine."

Fang smiled at her, "good. Wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you to be mad at me, yeah? Could mean trouble for me."

Claire blushed, "you think I'm pretty?"

Fang blinked at her, "well yeah. You're beautiful Sunshine. I've never really met anyone like you."

Claire looked away blushing and Fang caught the faint smile tugging at her lips, "thanks."

"Anytime," Fang said as they started walking again.

The rest of the day was filled with Fang teasing Claire to no end just to see her smile or blush. Fang found it adorable that she could get under the dancer's skin. Soon they were lying side by side on Claire's bed laughing at something stupid that Fang had said.

Claire looked over at her, "there's no way."

Fang laughed, "There was a way and that Chocobo found it. Nearly killed himself in the process to. 'Nille was livid with me for doing that to her precious little pet."

"That poor little animal," Claire cooed.

"Hell I almost died because of that bird," Fang argued.

"Aw poor little Fangy," Claire cooed at her.

Fang laughed and poked her in the side. The sound that left her mouth was high pitched and caused Fang to cock a brow?

"Are you ticklish Sunshine," Fang asked.

Claire looked at her cautiously, "noooo."

Fang smirked evilly at her, "I think you are."

"No, Fang please," Claire begged before Fang swung her legs over the girl and started to move her fingers.

Claire shouted and started to laugh as she wriggled around trying to break free. It didn't help and only spurred Fang on more. Soon they were laughing and Fang had stopped her tickling.

Fang looked down to see Claire smiling at her as she panted trying to regain her breathing. Her hair was spilled around the pillow and her blue eyes were bright and electric. Fang smiled down at her and lost herself in the smaller girl's eyes.

"You really are beautiful," Fang breathed out.

Claire's smile broadened, "I could say the same but it would go straight to that giant ego of yours."

Fang laughed, "Probably."

They stared at each other completely lost in the moment. It was quiet.

"Are you going to kiss me," Claire asked her eyes slightly hopeful.

Fang shrugged, "I thought about it but that isn't how your first kiss should go."

"Does it really matter how it should go if I want you to kiss me," Claire responded.

Fang laughed, "at least let me take you to dinner first."

"Is the all mighty Oerba Yun Fang asking me, a simple Cocoon girl, on a date," Claire teased.

"First of all you're not a simple Cocoon girl. If you say no I'll be encouraged to tickle you until you say yes," Fang joked.

Claire laughed, "Guess my answer is yes then huh?"

Fang patted her head as she removed herself and sat down on the bed, "good answer."

Claire just smiled and stretched. Fang scrunched her nose up at the pops and crackles that the girl's body made.

"You stretch like a cat," Fang mused.

"Yeah I know my parents and Serah tell me all the time," Claire responded.

Fang laughed, "So when are you free for our date?"

"I don't dance on Saturdays. We can go then," Claire answered.

"Well if you're off on Saturday I can plan a whole day leading up to our date," Fang grinned.

Claire cocked a brow, "a whole day huh?"

Fang nodded and watched the smaller girl smile then yawn. Fang looked at the clock on the bedside table to see it read eleven o'clock.

"It's pretty late. Guess I should let you get some sleep huh," Fang asked.

Claire nodded as she got under her blankets. Fang sighed and got up. She was clearing off the couch when she heard Claire sit up. She turned around to see Claire staring at her.

"What is it Sunshine? Need me to check for monsters," Fang teased.

Claire rolled her eyes, "no. You know you don't have to sleep on the couch. If you want you can sleep with me. I mean my beds big enough for the both of us."

By the time she finished talking her face was red. Fang shook her head laughing.

"Well that's nice of you Sunshine but only if you're sure."

Claire smiled and patted the spot next to her. Fang jumped over her causing her to laugh as she settled into the bed.

"Goodnight Fang," Claire yawned as she turned off the bedside lamp.

"G'night Sunshine," Fang responded before she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Well that was fun to write. So much planned! Please R&amp;R!<p>

Ciao~

-ShortStuff24


	4. Chapter IV

Wow I feel like I'm on a roll. This Chapter specifically and specially goes out to my friend Lilac01. Love ya! I don't own anything i promise.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Claire and Hope lay on the dance floor after a vigorous practice. Her mother wasn't holding back today. Claire loved and hated these days. It felt like she was becoming better yet it also felt like her mother was especially hard on her.<p>

"When you're done with your break you two are going to practice 'Jar of Hearts' no argument," her mother called out as she sifted through CD's.

Claire groaned, "Yes ma'am."

Fang was having a field day watching the smaller girl suffer. She felt kind of bad because she knew her mother was harder on her than anyone else. She had watched Vanille practice for at least an hour before going to watch Claire. She had to say, she was jealous of Hope. He had a connection with her that she never understood, but she wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"Are you ready Hope," Claire asked as she stood up.

The young boy nodded and got into position. This is what Fang had come for; to see Claire dance. She loved it. It was all she had done for three days so far. The joy and happiness that etched across Claire's face once she finished a good number made Fang's day all that more bright. She was in awe at how talented the girl was. She could easily take over her mother's dance company with a few more years of practice.

Claire danced with such precision that she was sure she made no mistakes. That was until her mother called her out on about six different things after she finished. She heard a snicker to the right of her and turned to face Fang. ( watch?v=ToDZ9Q2hIBk the dance referenced from.)

"And just what might you be snickering about," she questioned.

Fang suddenly got quite, "nothing. You looked so crestfallen for a second."

Claire glared at her with a smirk playing at her lips, "careful you or I might cancel Saturday."

"You wouldn't dare, Sunshine," Fang warned.

Avery watched her daughter and Fang exchange threats back and forth with an amused smile. She and Claire would have plenty to talk about later.

"Tch as if Fang now if you don't mind I'm going to get back to my dancing," Claire mused.

"You do that Sunshine," Fang replied.

The rest of the day went the same. Claire and Hope practiced for hours and then Avery had the academy do their many group routines. Fang saw Serah dance a few times and noted that she was almost as good as her sister, but not quite there yet. Soon they were having dinner at home while Serah and Vanille laughed about some story they told Avery and Asher. Claire smiled softly at her sister as she continued to eat. Fang watched with a slightly sad face. It made her miss home when she saw things like this. Claire caught her eye with a questioning look and she just shook her head to dismiss the girl. She continued to eat.

Avery and Asher were doing the dishes and laughing at each other quietly while their children sat in the den. Claire could see her parents from her spot on the couch. She watched them intrigued by the love that would light in both of their eyes. Now excuse her for getting overly girly but she hoped she'd find someone to look at her like that one day. She wanted someone to accept her mistakes and oddities carelessly. She looked back at the television that showed some movie that Serah had turned on. Her sister and Vanille were extremely engrossed in said movie. Fang looked bored when she looked beside her.

Fang caught her stare, "see something you like, Sunshine?"

Serah and Vanille turned and shushed the two girls. Claire rolled her eyes at her sister.

Fang leaned closer to Claire and whispered, "This movie is sickening."

Claire nodded, "Serah loves cheesy movies. I could care less about television in general. Want to go to my room?"

Fang nodded and the two stood up. They walked through the kitchen when Avery turned around quickly.

"I hope you two aren't going to your room yet," her mother called out.

Claire raised an eyebrow at her mother, "yeah. Serah's watching a cheesy movie and Fang and I got bored. Why?"

Avery played with the dishrag in her hands, "I was hoping we could talk Claire."

"Um, yeah sure. I'll be in my room until you get done," Claire stated before heading up after Fang.

Once they reached her room Fang crashed on her couch and Claire lay on the floor next to the couch. Fang played with her cherry champagne locks and Claire sighed.

"Tired love," Fang asked as she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

Claire nodded, "a little. Mom kicked my butt today. It's worth it though because it means I'm one step closer to my goal."

Fang laughed, "I have to admit I'm a bit jealous of your partner."

"Hope? Why," Claire asked.

"Isn't it natural to be jealous of anyone touching someone you like or is that just a Gran Pulse thing," Fang asked teasingly.

Claire blushed, "no it's a Cocoon thing to. I think that's just a human thing in general."

Before Fang could respond Avery knocked lightly on the doorframe she was leaning on. There was a soft smile on her face as she watched the scene, "do you mind if I steal my daughter for a bit Fang?"

Claire's face was red and she caught a light tint on Fang's cheeks, "not at all Avery. You own her after all, yeah?"

Avery laughed, "That is true. Claire."

Avery walked out of the room and looked over her shoulder to make sure her daughter was following. She led her daughter down the stairs and into her own bedroom. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

Once her daughter sat down she faced her with a smile, "how have you been these last couple of days sweetie."

Claire looked confused, "good I guess. My dancing has gotten better. Hope is a lot better with his transitions."

Avery laughed, "That's not really what I meant Claire. I mean how you are not your dancing, life wise I guess."

"I'm good. I'm still getting used to having Fang and Vanille in the house. Especially Fang since she sleeps in my room," Claire smiled.

"How are you and Fang," Avery asked cautiously.

Claire cocked her head to the side, "we're good I guess. She's a really good friend from what I can tell."

Avery's eyebrows rose to her hairline, "friends?"

"Yes. Why," Claire asked.

Avery looked at her daughter for a minute, "Claire do you like her?"

Claire blushed, "I do actually. She's so different mom. It's like she sees me for me and not some Cocoonian girl who can dance well. She actually asked me on an um date Saturday."

Avery looked shocked, "really. Where is she taking you?"

"Wait, you mean I can go," Claire questioned.

"Honey, you're almost eighteen. If you want to go on a date who am I to stop you. I may not want my little girl to grow up but I've got to face it eventually and if you want to go on a date with that girl I'm not going to stop you," Avery smiled softly at her daughter.

Claire smiled, "she's taking me to the café down the street. She said she was planning a whole surprise day before the actual date. Mom?"

"Hmm," Avery responded absentmindedly braiding her daughter's hair as she talked.

Claire felt small as she asked this, "Could you help me? I've never done this before."

Avery looked at her daughter, "you never did go on a date did you?"

Claire looked down and shook her head.

Avery looked at her daughter sadly and lifted her chin, "sweetie I'm not ashamed of your choices. You know your father and I support you no matter what. It's not that uncommon as you think. Do not ever be ashamed of your feelings. Yes your life will be harder because of this but it doesn't matter what others think as long as you are happy with your life. When your sister is older she'll understand and accept you just like your father and I do."

Claire looked away then back at her mother, "but what if she doesn't. What if she hates me for it? I love Serah and she looks up to me but I don't want her to hate me."

Avery pulled her daughter into her arms. She hated that her child felt helpless in a situation she couldn't control. No she didn't know if Serah would take it well but she knew that she would be there to help both of her daughters through anything.

"I don't know how Serah will take it at first but she would come around. Your sister loves you so much Claire and she always will. If not I'll just have to talk to her and help her just like I do you. I don't want you to worry about that right now though. Worry about it when it gets here," Avery smiled.

She hugged her daughter a bit longer before letting her go back to her room. She was worried. She didn't want her eldest daughter to be hurt when she timidly stepped into her world. She didn't want her daughter to get hurt after taking her first real chance at the thing that would make her happy. She and Asher would have to talk to Fang before Saturday.

Claire walked back in her room to see Fang staring at the wall with Gran Pulse on it. She looked sad as her eyes roamed the wall. Claire stood there watching her for a moment before clearing her throat gently.

"Homesick," she asked once the girl looked at her.

Fang looked at the wall then back at Claire, "a little. I miss the fresh air and open land. I feel cooped up and trapped up here."

Claire looked at the girl sadly as she resumed her spot on the floor next to the couch, "I'm sorry. Maybe you should go back."

"No, Vanille is happy here. That and I would be leaving something good," Fang smiled.

Claire caught on to her flirting and smiled back, "and what would that something be?"

Fang shrugged, "oh you know, a pink haired dancer who I'm quite smitten with."

"Are you crushing on my sister? You know she's straight from what I can tell and she's a little young isn't she," Claire cocked a brow.

Fang laughed, "oh no but this dancer is amazing. She captivates an audience with a few simple steps to a song. She's very beautiful to. She's so different from other girls I met to. She understands things and has the most innocent blue eyes. Sound like someone you know, yeah?"

Claire was stunned. She hadn't expected Fang to go on a tangent never the less about her. She looked at Fang with a slight blush and a sweet smile.

"She might," Claire whispered as she sat up and scooted closer to the couch.

Claire played with the ends of Fang's silky hair, "well who is she then?"

Fang cocked a brow, "jealous of the girl that I described?"

"Isn't it normal for a girl to be jealous about someone she likes talk about a mystery person so vividly and lovingly or is that just a Cocoon thing?"

Fang smiled, "no it's a Gran Pulse thing to. Human nature I'd assume. I meant you Sunshine."

Claire looked her in the eyes, "I know," she whispered.

Fang sat up causing her pink haired maiden to lean back. Fang wouldn't have it and pulled the girl on the couch.

Fang cuddled with the girl, "know if any good movies are on?"

Claire smiled and pulled a blanket over them and got comfortable before turning on an action movie. Fang looked at the girl in her arms and smiled. She leaned down slightly and kissed her cheek.

"You're something else completely, Sunshine," Fang whispered.

Claire shivered at the breath that brushed her ear, "thank you."

Fang snuggled closer and turned her attention back to the movie. The girls were both content. Fang could tell you that this crush wasn't some stupid little crush. Underneath it was something special. Claire felt secure and happy. She was amazed by the foreign girl holding her. She loved the feelings that blossomed through her chest at the thought of the Pulsian. Claire sighed happily and continued to watch the movie with the girl that seemed to sweep her off her feet constantly. She was happy with the wildness that the girl holding her brought and she couldn't wait for their date that she knew would be as amazing as Fang.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys liked it or loved it whatever. Please R&amp;R I like to know if you liked it or any criticism you guys have i am more than happy to listen.<p>

Ciao~

-ShortStuff24


	5. Chapter V

Well guys this chapter is a long one. I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Claire woke up feeling really warm and safe. Confused she opened her eyes to see that she wrapped in Fang's arms on the couch with a throw around them. She smiled to herself and gently made her way out of Fang's arms so she could get ready for the day. She walked around her room as quietly as she could but she swore Fang had super hearing.<p>

"Why'd ya leave Sunshine? I was warm," Fang muffled out in tired voice.

Claire giggled and turned to her, "I have to go practice. You'll be okay besides I think Serah said something about wanting to pair Vanille and Hope up for try-outs and they start today. Don't you want to see it?"

Fang stood up and stretched a bit, "I suppose but I was still comfy. Did you sleep well love?"

Claire blushed and turned around to continue getting ready, "um yeah I did actually."

"Good because you fell asleep on me last night. I had a whole conversation before I realized you were asleep Sunshine," Fang laughed.

Claire laughed with her and walked downstairs to get breakfast with Fang behind her, "good morning Daddy."

Asher looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled at his eldest daughter, "morning darling. Sleep well?"

Claire nodded as she fixed her and Fang some breakfast, "did mom already leave for the studio?"

"Yeah Serah and Vanille left with her. Are you about to head out soon to?"

Claire nodded as she ate. It had always been quite at breakfast when she was with her father. Soon she and Fang were making their way towards her car and on their way to the dance studio. They walked through the doors together and saw all the parents waiting for their children to finish.

"Are you going to find Vanille," Claire asked as she put her bag in her locker.

Fang shrugged, "I might just watch you for a while."

Claire nodded, "okay."

Fang did watch her. She watched her all day and never once went to find Vanille. It made Claire's heart beat faster. She never left the room unless Claire did and that made Claire smile. Her mother would shoot her little smirks which caused her to blush and Fang to tease her. Of course she would tease her back. Throughout the day Claire would catch glances at Fang and every time she swore she could catch what looked like awe in her face.

Claire panted lightly as she sat next to Fang, "so have you planned out our date tomorrow?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow," Fang teased pulling a strand of Claire's hair.

Claire swatted at her, "well that's just mean."

Fang put her arm around Claire's shoulders, "you'll get over it love."

Claire shrugged her off, "don't touch me I need a shower."

"Sweat doesn't bother me Sunshine. What do you think the summer's are like on Gran Pulse," Fang laughed.

Claire screwed up her nose, "I still need a shower. Are you riding with me or are you going to wait on Vanille?"

Fang shrugged, "I'll wait on 'Nille. I haven't seen her all day really, yeah?"

"Okay well I'm going to go. I'll see you at home," Claire said as she grabbed her stuff.

"Okay see you then love," Fang replied with a kiss on Claire's cheek.

The action caused her to blush and smile at Fang, "bye."

"Bye."

She stood there for a few more seconds before taking her leave. When she got home the house was empty and she was grateful. She took a much needed shower and sighed in relief when the hot water hit her. She stayed in the shower longer than she had planned to. When she left her bathroom she rummaged through her drawers for a comfortable tee and some shorts. She was in the midst of putting on her bra when someone walked into the room.

"Oh. Sorry Sunshine I-I didn't know um," Fang stuttered and blushed.

Claire spun around and held her shirt in front of her, "um it's okay."

Fang turned around to give her some privacy, "nothing I haven't seen before right," she joked.

"Wait, what," Claire asked, "you can turn around now."

Fang looked her up and down, "comfy Sunshine?"

Claire looked down, "yeah I guess. What did you mean by nothing you haven't seen before?"

"Oh that I was just joking," Fang smiled and lay on her bed.

Claire looked away, "right. Of course."

Fang curiously looked at her, "something wrong Sunshine?"

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it, it's stupid anyway," Claire blushed as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Fang sat up, "it's obviously nothing if it bothers you love."

Claire shrugged, "It's really nothing Fang. Don't worry about it."

"Sunshine? Claire look at me," Fang started and waited for the girl to turn to her, "tell me, yeah?"

Claire sighed, "I guess I'm just wondering what we are."

"What do you mean what we are? We're friends, yeah?"

Claire flinched at the words. It stung and Fang wasn't blind.

"Right, we're friends."

Fang sighed, "I didn't mean it like that Sunshine."

Claire looked at her, "then how did you mean it? Fang one minute you act like we're dating then the next you make comments about us being friends."

"Claire it's not like that. I want to date you but-"

"But what? Is it because I'm from Cocoon? Am I not your type or something? Are you looking for some different kind of relationship?"

Fang had tried to get the girl to stop but she was on a tirade, "Claire. Claire would you listen for one second? I do want to date you. It has nothing to do with the fact that you are from Cocoon and yes you are my type. I was waiting for the right time to ask you, yeah? I figured tomorrow would be all romantic and stuff. Figured I'd ask you out the right way."

Claire stared at her, "oh. Oh gosh Fang I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

Claire covered her face in embarrassment and Fang laughed at her. She pried off the girl's hands and smiled, "you're not used to this kind of thing Sunshine. I get that and I'm not going to scare you away. I really like ya love. Don't doubt that please."

Claire looked down, "I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions."

Fang lifted her chin, "don't be, yeah? It's new to you."

Fang kissed the girl's forehead and pulled her into her arms as she lay back down. They lay like that for hours just talking and laughing when Claire's mother called them for dinner. Dinner was full of laughter and smiles as funny stories were spread around the table.

"So Fang, what's yours and Vanille's story," Serah asked smiling at her new friends.

Fang looked caught off guard before she took a sip of her drink, "well 'Nille and I were adopted. We live in a small village called Oerba. Our dad's a hunter and he taught me everything I know. Yuns are known to be natural hunters just like Dias are natural healers."

Serah looked at her confused, "Yuns and Dias? What does that mean?"

"They're clans. When I was eight I wandered into Oerba and found 'Nille walking around crying when she was six. In Oerba everyone shares everything so if you wanted you could just bounce around from house to house. We stayed with a nice couple for a while before they told us they wanted to keep us," Fang explained and smiled at Vanille.

The rest of dinner was filled with eager questions from Serah. Before Fang knew it she was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Claire with her hands hovering over Claire's.

"Okay so the point of the game is to not let me slap your hands. If I do we switch, get it?"

Fang nodded, "I think so."

Laughter filled the room as the two played the game for hours. They were so wrapped up in their game they failed to notice Claire's mother watching silently at the door.

"What are you doing up here," Asher whispered in his wife's ear.

Avery looked at her husband and smiled, "look how happy she is. I haven't seen her like this since she started dancing."

Asher wrapped his hands around Avery's waist, "I think that this is exactly what she needed. She needs to learn how to be comfortable with whom she is."

Avery sighed, "Let's leave them to it. If I recall we have a kitchen to clean and a younger daughter to talk to."

Asher nodded and led his wife downstairs after he gently closed his eldest daughter's door.

"So are you ready to be taken on the date of your life tomorrow Sunshine," Fang said as she played with Claire's fingers.

They were relaxed on the bed with music playing through Claire's IPod.

Claire laughed, "Don't get cocky."

Fang smirked, "I have a right to be cocky because it's the best date I've ever planned."

"So what are we doing that's so amazing," Claire tried.

Fang shook her head, "don't even try Sunshine. You won't get it out of me."

Claire dramatically sighed, "Fine. It better be amazing," Claire yawned, "its late."

Fang kissed the top of Claire's head, "let's go to sleep then, yeah?"

Claire nodded as she snuggled up next to Fang and soon drifted off with Fang following close behind.

Claire was freaking out, mentally of course. What was she supposed to wear? How was she supposed to do her hair? Should she wear makeup? What were her dad and Fang talking about? She had so many unanswered questions running through her head. It had been like this since she woke up and all through lunch. Fang would tease her about the date and it only made her more nervous. She paced in front of her closet trying to piece an outfit together. She spun around when someone cleared their throat. Her mother and Serah stood there with amused looks plastered on their faces.

"Need some help honey," her mother asked.

Claire let out a sigh, "please."

The next hour was spent with Serah asking where she was going and if she and Fang were going to get married one day. Her mother had pulled out a navy blue pearl street lace mock neck crop top and a white lace skirt that was shorter in the front and longer in the back. She paired it which white wedges that weren't too high. She twisted Claire's hair into a loose bun at the base of her neck with a few curls around her face. There wasn't much she could do with her bangs but it seemed to fit. She lightly dusted on blush and put eye liner and mascara. Deeming it perfect she turned her daughter to the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Avery smiled at her daughter in the mirror.

Claire stared at herself in awe. She had ever been one to bother about things like this because she was always worried about dancing. Her mother had done a fantastic job and for once she felt truly beautiful.

"Thank you," Claire whispered.

Serah clapped her hands, "Fangs jaw is going to hit the floor."

"Ready," her mother asked.

Claire nodded and followed her mother downstairs and into the den where Fang was waiting. When she rounded the corner Fang stood up. She started at Fangs feet which were in a pair of black and white suede looking shoes up to the black pants she had on. She had a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows with a black vest on that she left unbuttoned. Claire had finally reached her face which was one of awe.

"Wow," was all that Fang could get out.

Claire smiled, "are you ready?"

Fang seemed to come out of her shock, "oh yeah. Let's go, yeah?"

"Alright don't worry about coming in late you two. Have fun," Avery called out as she pushed the two girls out the door and closed it.

Claire laughed, "Sorry she's a little excited."

Fang smiled, "no problem. You look beautiful by the way Sunshine."

Claire blushed, "thanks. You clean up nice."

"'Nille may have helped me out a bit," Fang rubbed the back of her neck.

Claire smiled, "so where are we going first?"

Fang took Claire's hand and started to walk down the long driveway, "we are going to take a little walk before our reservations."

"Reservations? This isn't something I should be wearing to a fancy restaurant Fang," Claire started to freak out.

Fang just laughed, "It was a joke. We're not going anywhere fancy. Why did you want to?"

Claire shook her head, "no. I don't really care for that kind of scene. So where is this walk taking place?"

Fang let out a sigh of relief, "just be patient Sunshine."

Fang and Claire walked for another thirty minutes before they came up to a park. Fang led her date down a path that was through a canopy of trees that happened to be decorated in white Christmas lights. Claire looked around amazed by the scene. Fang smiled down at the girl before they reached their destination. In the cove at the end of the path was a withered looking swing set.

"Are we babysitting children," Claire cocked a brow.

Fang chuckled, "no. We are going to be children until the actual date. You are always so wrapped up in making a career out of dancing when do you actually settle down and relax?"

Claire just scoffed, "I'm not that uptight."

"I didn't call you that Sunshine. Just come on," Fang led her to one of the seats and pushed her down in it gently.

Claire rolled her eyes as Fang started to push her gently from behind. Fang kept pushing until she had gotten the girl at a decent height before jumping on the swing from behind. Claire laughed and looked up at the Pulsian about her. Fang smiled down at her and winked as she kept the swing moving. Fang and Claire got lost in each other as they continued to act like children. Before Claire knew it the better most of an hour had passed and Fang was slowing the swing down so that they could get off.

Claire panted as she stared at Fang, "that was fun."

Fang wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, "it was but if we don't hurry we won't make dinner."

Claire cocked a brow as the girl led her away from the swing set and across the park to a secluded section near the lake. Claire gasped at the sight. Sitting there was a small table set for two and standing beside it was Vanille and Serah grinning like fools.

"What are you two doing here," Claire asked in awe at the candle lit table.

"We are your servants for the night ma'am," Vanille giggled.

Fang smiled at Claire when she looked at her, "I asked for their help."

The two sat down as Vanille was pouring water into their champagne glasses. Serah walked around and set two plates of what looked light chicken Parmesan. Serah must have cooked it because it was exactly how Claire liked it.

Claire shook her head and smiled when the two younger girls bid them a farewell, "you can be romantic, huh?"

"Feel special because you would be the only girl I would go through all the trouble for," Fang smiled back.

They're dinner was filled with cheesy pick up lines from Fang and laughter from Claire. Soon Fang was dragging Claire to yet another part of the park. This time it was the center where a small garden was placed.

Fang was holding Claire's hands but not speaking, "are you okay Fang?"

Fang looked up and smiled, "look around ya Sunshine."

Claire looked at her curiously and glanced around only to gasp at all the light bugs that were sparkling around them. How Fang had managed this was beyond her but her heart melted.

"Claire," Fang caught her attention, "did you enjoy tonight?"

Claire nodded, "it was beautiful Fang."

"So I have something I want to talk to you about. I guess what I want to say is will you, ya know," Fang blushed slightly.

Claire smiled, "no I don't know."

Fang glared at the teasing girl, "will you date me?"

Claire wrapped her hands around Fangs neck after she felt arms around her waist, "I'm not very experienced with this. You may get bored of me."

Fang shook her head, "that's not possible besides I can be annoying. We both have faults but it doesn't change the fact that I really like you."

"Ask me again," Claire stated.

"Will you date me," Fang asked once more.

"Yes."

Fang grinned at Claire and brought her into a passionate and gently kiss. Claire's eyes widened in shock before fluttering closed. She smiled inwardly as she was swept away into a world of bliss by a wonderful Pulsian.

* * *

><p>Well that was fun. Please R&amp;R! Stay tuned.<p>

Ciao~

-ShortStuff24


End file.
